Third Doctor
The''' Third Doctor''' arrived on Earth to begin his exile in a daze and collapsed as soon as exiting his TARDIS. He soon managed to ingratiate himself into his surroundings and managed to attain an occupation during his exile, working as the scientific advisor for UNIT. The Doctor's third incarnation was selectively charming if occasionally temperamental, but was a very able-bodied martial-artist and a quick-witted thinker with a keen mind for education and a capacity for charm, engrossed in child-like enthusiasm. Overview On his arrival to Earth, the Doctor was immediately found and enlisted upon by his old acquaintance, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, to investigate a meteorite storm which had landed very close to the Doctor. Along with Liz Shaw, the Doctor managed to thwart an invasion by the Nestene Consciousness and it's Auton army. Following this success, the Doctor enlisted at UNIT full-time while he repaired the TARDIS and was allocated more assistance from Liz. When Liz left UNIT to return to Cambridge, the Doctor was assigned a new companion, Jo Grant, whom he was initially apprehensive about and showed a form of hostility toward in regard to her lack of scientific understanding, but eventually grew to care for her deeply and they had many adventures together during his exile, including numerous escapades with the Doctor's Time Lord nemesis, the Master. Eventually, the Doctor was sent on a mission by the Time Lords, alongside his previous two incarnations, to stop the insane Gallifreyan engineer, Omega, for destroying the Time Lords. After this success, the Doctor's exile was lifted; he was given a new dematerialisation circuit to replace his damaged one and his memories of time and space travel were restored. The Doctor and Jo went on a few more adventures together, before Jo left UNIT and the Doctor to get married to Professor Cliff Jones, leaving the Doctor distinctively saddened. Not long after, however, he gained himself a new companion in Sarah Jane Smith, who hid herself aboard the TARDIS while the Doctor was investigating scientists being sent back in time. It was during his travels with Sarah that the Doctor was forced to confront the Great One, the ruling body of the Eight Legs of Metebelis III. His body was significantly damaged by the irradiated crystals in the Great One's cave, but managed to return home in the TARDIS after getting lost in the Time Vortex. He collapsed on the floor of his lab, and gives an impassioned speech to Sarah before finally succumbing to the damage and dies. However, another Time Lord arrives and gives the Doctor's body the push it needs to begin his regeneration. And before the eyes of Sarah Jane and the Brigadier, the Doctor changes, yet again, into his fourth incarnation. Biography To be added Alternate Timelines To be added Psychological Profile To be added Appearance To be added Other Matters To be added Behind the Scenes To be added External Links To be added Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Time Lord Renegades Category:Members of UNIT